Aventuras En El Centro Comercial
by xBelieveInDreamsx
Summary: Anna, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg, Jun, Len, Horo Horo, Ryu, Pilika, Tamao, Fausto, Chocolove y Manta. Un día de compras. Que tan malo podría ser eso? R&R! un poco de HxL YxA Hxya veremos quien
1. Chapter 1

_Nuevo lanzamiento: **Aventuras en el Centro Comercial **es una co-producción de algunos capítulos (no pregunten cuantos) entre las autoras Haru y Mikaera. _

_La idea es que sea un humor ("Así que ríanse" – chocolove) y no hagan críticas hirientes porque sino no actualizamos más mujajajajaja!!!_

_Aquí tenemos el primero:_

_Sólo faltó el guardacostas _

"Y el ganador es Yoh Asakura!" dijo el presentador alzando una tarjeta de crédito y sacudiendo la cabeza para buscar al ganador.

"Aún lado fanáticos incompetentes, denle paso a la prometida del ganador." Anna subió a la tarima arrebatándole la tarjeta y el micrófono y diciendo "Yoh no vino a retirar su premio, y como su prometida tengo el de quedármela." La joven bajó del escenario y desapareció del lugar sabiéndose victoriosa.

_(¨¨En la pensión Asakura¨¨)_

"Pásame el mate, me estoy ahogando." Reclamó Yoh, mirando sediento a fausto que tenía la pava en su poder. (N/A: Mate: En argentina, es una especie de vaso usualmente de madera que se rellena con hierbas procesadas (llamadas yerba), agua caliente, y azúcar a elección y se toma con un sorbete que tiene un filtro en la punta (para no chupar la yerba) y es de metal. Pava: tetera que sirve para echarle agua al mate, en lugar de té se le pone agua y se la calienta. (Ahora sí, no nos pregunten qué hacen los shamanes en argentina :P) fin de N/A)

Alrededor de la mesa también se encontraban Len, Horo Horo, Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, Pilika, Tamao, Hao y Jun.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para dar paso a la joven sacerdotisa que traía un extraño objeto en su mano derecha. Ella pudo ver como a yoh se le iluminaba el rostro al tiempo que preguntaba… "Gané?!"

"No idiota, como tu no estabas yo tuve que tomarla, y ahora esta tarjeta me pertenece".

"Nooooooo T-T Annita!! Porque me haces esto!!" Yoh

"Tu tienes la culpa por no haber estado allí" Anna

"pero en que vas a gastarte todo ese dinero?" Len

"Eso ya lo veremos…" A Anna se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro al tiempo que retomaba su tono autoritario y le ordenaba a todos que la sigan.

_(¨¨¨En el centro comercial¨¨¨)_

'Que mejor lugar para gastar dinero que un gran día de centro comercial!' pensaba la rubia mientras recorrian las calles camino al centro.

"Uy! Miren que lindos pecesitos de colores!!!" Horo

"No pensaras llevarte uno, o si? ¬.¬ " Len

pero no pudo escucharlo porque estaba muy opcupado arrastrando a Anna hacia el interior de la tienda y muy pronto salio felíz con un frasquito en la mano.

"Que no te dan bolsas en el acuario?" Lyserg

"Es que a este grandísimo idiota se le ocurrió que no quería contaminar con la bolsita y su estúpido pez dorado estaría mas contento en un frasco" Anna

"Oye! No insultes a Ecosistema!!" Horo

"O.O" Todos

"Ese es el nombre de la cena de mi gato" Len

Horo Horo al sentirse herido corrió con el pez hacia la orilla del río y destapo el frasco que lo contenía, según él para que el pez tuviera mejor vista.

"Aquí viven los demás peces que a diferencia de ti mi Ecosistemita, no han tenido la suerte de toparse con un ser tan bondadoso como yo que telleve a casa y te prepare una pecera con agua cristalina, piedras tropicales y comida gratis! - Explicaba Horo Horo con estrellas en los ojos - Ahora seremos felices y viviremos juntos por toda la eternidad"

Pero le fue imposible continuar al ver como su nuevo amiguito se lanzaba desesperadamente al río.

Eso era algo que su despedazado corazón no podía tolerar, y sin pensarlo siquiera un vez salto la baranda que lo apartaba del nuevo hábitat del recientemente adquirido animalito y se arrojo tras él como un maníaco.

Mientras tanto los demás, que se encontraban como a media cuadra, parecieron no percatarse del suceso.

"Len, viste ese loco que acaba de arrojarse al río?" yoh

"No, vallamos a ver que le pasó" len.

Al asomarse a la baranda quedaron bastante estupefactos.

"No puede ser…" len

"HORO HORO!!!" – Gritaron ambos, al tiempo que Yoh saltó al agua con el fin de rescatar a su ingenuo amigo.

"Yoh!"

"Lyserg!"

"Ryu!"

"Fausto!"

"Pilika!"

"Tamal!"

"Chocolate!"

"Manta!"

"Tu también Jun?!" Pero Len no saltó al agua a rescatar a su hermana como todos los anteriores habían hecho, sino miró al grupo de nadadores inexpertos, "Manga de inútiles, sólo les falta el guardacostas para empezar su clase de nado"

Hao miró al chino y volvió la vista en sí… "Son todos unos diminutos"

"Estuve una hora para llegar aquí, y no pienso volver porque estos imbéciles intentaran suicidarse en algo que suponía ser un acto noble!!" Anna se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la tienda de enfrente para tratar de buscar una solución.

_Continuará…_

_Agradecemos su piedad, y su review (Horo: No me tiré al agua para que no digan nada!)_

_n.n_

_Haru y Mikaera_


	2. Chapter 2

Agradecemos a todos los lectores por las reviews y esperamos que les guste este nuevo capi

Aventuras en el centro comercial:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo anterior:

"Son todos unos diminutos"

"Estuve una hora para llegar aquí, y no pienso volver porque estos imbéciles intentaran suicidarse en algo que suponía ser un acto noble!!" Anna se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la tienda de enfrente para tratar de buscar una solución.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Comprando Ropa

"Necesito prendas para diez personas que decidieron arrojarse al agua justo antes de salir de compras"

La mujer miró por detrás de Anna y vio doce personas, de las cuales diez estaban mojadas intentando entrar. Ignorando a la clienta se paro frente a ellos y con un tono soberbio dijo, "Como pueden observar en el letrero, aquí no se permite ingresar con bebidas, alimentos o animales"

"como puede ver el único animal que teníamos se acaba de ir, así que no veo problema alguno." Dijo el chino poniendo un pie adentro.

"por ti no habrá problema chiquillo insolente, pero tus amiguitos mojaran mi mercadería. Deben permanecer afuera"

Los novatos nadadores intercambiaron miradas en blanco y aguardaron afuera mientras Hao y el chiquillo insolente ingresaban al local.

"Comenzaremos por Yoh. Hágase a un lado y déjeme testear sus productos"

Anna empezó a revolver la ropa hasta que hallo algunas cosas que podrían llegar a funcionar.

"Hao ponte esto"

"Necesitare algo de ayuda" dijo el mayor de los Asakura con una sonrisa en su rostro señalando el probador, y provocando un leve sonrojo en la sacerdotisa.

El rostro de Anna cambio repentinamente "ESTAS BASTANTE GRANDE PARA NECESITAR AYUDA IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ante tal reacción Hao rió y se metió detrás de la cortina.

Minutos después salió con un jean negro y una remera suelta y de mangas cortas del mismo color. "es muy sobria para el excesivo carácter alegre que tiene mi hermanito"

Len hecho a reír y Anna sonreía para sus adentros.

"Llévale esta" dijo Len alcanzándole una igual pero color naranja.

Hao entro al probador y al salir los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza.

"te toca Len, Yoh ya esta listo"

"ni lo pienses, tu eres el maniquí, yo solo soy asesor de modas."

"como quieras, que le llevamos a hoto?"

"ten esto" el chino le alcanzo unas bermudas blancas y una remera verde agua con un pez dorado en el centro.

"no necesito probarme eso, ya sabemos que le gustara, su talla es igual a la de Yoh y no quiero verme ridículo."

Mientras elegían algo a Lyserg y a Chocolove, Anna salió del vestidor con un kimono fucsia para Tamao.

"opino que hará juego con su cabello" dijo Hao mirándola

Una vez concluido el trámite salieron del local. Todos miraron a los dos chicos cargar las bolsas mientras que Anna los dirigía.

"Antes que nada vayamos a un shopping que cuente con baños decentes en los que puedan vestirse."

Caminaron unas cuadras hasta llegar a dicho lugar y una vez vestidos se reencontraron en las afueras del edificio.

"Alguien me puede explicar a que se debe el pez dorado en mi remera?"

"fue idea mía así que no te quejes, piensa que fue en memoria de Ecosistema."

Horo Horo corrió a abrazar al chino y se largó a llorar en su hombro"eso fue muy considerado de tu parte, Ecosistema estaría muy feliz de oírlo"

"si como sea, no importa, ahora aléjate de mi"

"también fue idea tuya elegirme una ridícula remera violeta??" se quejó Lyserg

"yo no diría eso, ya que esa prenda te la eligió Hao…"

Lyserg abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo al ver los profundos ojos de Hao mirándolo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"a mi no me parece ridícula"

"yo…lo siento, no sabia que tu…"

"olvídalo y sigamos nuestro paseo."

"porque no dejan de perder tiempo diciendo cursilerías y vallamos a ese monumento" dijo Anna señalando el tan conocido obelisco de capital federal, Buenos Aires.

…..CONTINUARÁ……

(Len: que opinan de la remera de Hoto??)

(Tamao: y porque yo tenía que usar un kimono, y encima es fucsia!!)

esperamos que les haya gustado!!!

Dejen reviews!


End file.
